My Fur Clothed Beauty
by Vidia-and-Fawn
Summary: A new animal talent sparrow men arrives in pixie hollow and instantly attracts Fawn's attention, love at first sight isn't just a myth you know. Rated T for later chapters. FawnxOC


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it is good enough and I know it's a bit short. I'm a big fan of Tinkerbell so I thought I would write a fanfiction about Tinkerbell, please review so I can know if I should continue or not, bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tinkerbell but I do own my OC Reizo.**

* * *

A new-born babys laughter could be heard as a line of seeds twirled through the winds, dodging chimneys and soaring over houses until a seed lost its way, it almost seemed as if it were dancing as the wind carried it across the ocean and to the second star on the right. As the seed danced through pixie hollow a shocked fast-flying fairy used her winds to guide it to the center of the pixie dust tree and onto a raised platform before she joined her talent hood in their seats.

All of the fairies sat in awe at the seed in front of them as Terrence, a dust talent sparrow men, walked up to the seed with the pixie dust goblet, he poured the pixie dust onto the seed before flying back the way he came. A sparrow men rose from the dust with brown hair down to his ears and a dazzling pair of hazel eyes, he gazed at the crowd with curiosity "Hello?" He called to the crowd "Where am I?" He asked timidly, through the silence he heard someone gasp "Queen Clarion". He turned as four beautiful people walked in with three dancing lights that formed a woman with a long shimmering gold dress and gold sparkling butterfly wings

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to Pixie Hollow" Queen Clarion smiled as she glided towards him, he shied away unsure of the new visitor in front of him, he didn't trust very easily right now "Well now, there's no need to be so shy" her eyes sparkled with happiness as she went behind him "Now lets about those wings" she gently touched his wings until they both rose up fully

"I want to fly" he stated determined

"Alright" Queen Clarion gave a little laugh holding her hand out to the sparrow men who then took it and began fluttering his wings, the queen helped him fly in a spiral around herself and then brought him back down to the ground "Now, bring forth the talents!" She commanded as mushroom pedestals rose up around them and a fairy from each talent placed an item on each mushroom pedestal

"Now to find your talent little one" Queen Clarion gave him a little push towards the centre of the ring

"How will I know?" The boy asked looking around confused

"You will know" With that Queen Clarion glided back to stand with the ministers.

The boy decided to try the drop of water first because the fairies sitting behind that talent looked more friendly that the rest but it burst in his hand, his smile faded a little and he walked over to the ball of light deciding to try that next but it dimmed as soon as his fingers reached it, sighing, he turned towards the egg in front of the animal fairies, he took it in his hands and it glowed bright gold "Well I guess I've found my talent then" He smiled at the animal talent fairies and turned back towards the queen"Animal talents welcome your new member, Reizo!" With that said Queen Clarion left with the ministers following.

Fawn flew down from her seat to greet the new arrival "I'm Fawn, as I said before, I'm your new teacher for now" Fawn blushed seeing Reizo more clearly

"So I'm an animal talent fairy then? that's good because I love animals, rabbits are my favourite, they're so soft don't you think?" Reizo asked while following Fawn who decided it was better to walk than fly

"Yeah, I love seeing them get their winter coats, that's one of our jobs in the winter, if you didn't know" Fawn smiled walking in time with Reizo

"That's good to know, your really cute when you smile, if you didn't know" Reizo smiled at Fawn who blushed at his words

"Thank you, you have a really charming smile" Fawn blushed even brighter '_what's gotten in to me? I'm blushing like an idiot and ive only just met the guy!' _

"Your welcome and I'm glad you think so, are we almost there yet?" Reizo asked walking closer to Fawn

"Wha-? Oh! yeah, almost" Fawn snapped out of her thinking

"That's a shame, I'm enjoying my time with you" Reizo smiled brighter and boldly took ahold of Fawns hand '_it's so soft and warm...'_

"Oh, um...we have lessons tomorrow, I can see you then!" Fawn stuttered out, blushing even more at the feeling of Reizo's hand in hers

"I can't wait for that then" Reizo smirked as they arrived at his new home

"Me too, you should find everything you need in there and I'll come get you for lessons in the morning" Fawn played with the bottom of her shirt nervously

"I'll see you then, Fawn" Reizo kissed her cheek before stepping inside and closing the door

"Yeah" Fawn sighed dreamily _'He just kissed me! oh the girls are gonna wanna hear about this!', _Fawn blushed before flying off to meet the girls and Tinkerbells house for the sleepover they had planned the night before_  
_


End file.
